Here's a fun question...
When have my Admirable or Atrocity reviews ever deviated from the public opinion? I don't mean like "x is worse than y." I mean "this is a good show or a bad show." Not your opinion mind you, but the general consensus. For a recap Atrocity reviews: * The Splinter ''is a bad episode from modern Spongebob * ''A Pal for Gary is a bad episode from modern Spongebob * Bubs''y is a bad cartoon pilot * ''Johnny Test is a bad cartoon * Everyone Knows It's Bend''y is a bad episode from a good cartoon, Foster's Home from Imaginary Friends * ''G3 My Little Pon''y is not a good series. * ''Stuck in the Wringer is a bad modern Spongebob episode; modern Spongebob is a far cry from what the show once was. * The Groovenians is an artist's terrible attempt to justify not taking responsibility "For the art" * It's a Wishful Life is a bad episode from a good cartoon, pre-poof Fairly Odd Parents * Madballs: Gross Jokes is the logical extreme of "it's just for kids" * Town and Out is a bad episode from a good cartoon, The Powerpuff Girls * One Coarse Meal is a horrible episode from modern Spongebob, and one of the worst to ever air. * Seahorse Seashell Party is one of the worst Family Guy episodes that gives life-destroying advice * Face Freeze! is a bad modern Spongebob episode with no substance. * Pinky, Elmyra, and the Brain was a corporate-pandering mistake that shouldn't have happened. * The hunchback of Notre Dame II is one of the worst Disney cheapquels out there. * Allen Gregory is one of the worst cartoons in existence. * MLP Tales was... trying at least. * CAD: The Animated Series is an embarrassment to all involved. * Squid's Visit is a creepy-bad episode from modern Spongebob. * Squid Baby is a bad episode from modern Spongebob * Arthur's Big Hit is a bad episode from a good series, Arthur. * Peggy Hill is a fucking egotistical idiot with a pitiful understanding of the world and an ego the size of Jupiter that the writers never let shrink. * Battletoads is a bad cartoon pilot with very bad production. * Ball of Revenge is a bad episode from a very good cartoon. * Tentacolino is the biggest WTF moment in animation from beginning to end. * Atlantis Squarepantis is very bad TV Movie that didn't need to be a musical and certainly didn't need to be kept hidden. And it was a stupid idea to have David Bowie and not have him sing. * Spongebob You're Fired is a special with no substance that showcases many of Nickelodeon's current practices. * Life of Brian was a manipulative ratings trap * The Night B4 Christmas is a shameful attempt to pander to minorities. * Lisa Goes Gaga is one of the most masturbatory cartoon episodes ever made. * Chicken Little is the worst movie in the Disney canon. * Wayside is a poor-man's version of the books they're based on that took too many liberties. * Flapjack frequently attempts to be gross. K'nuckles is an asshole. Both are reasons to not like the show. * Torturing Squidward for no reason is a very over-used plotline in modern Spongebob. * The Spongebob writers are willing to rip-off the most hated episodes of their show. * Sanjay and Craig is a show based on toilet humor that doesn't understand toilet humor. * Fanboy and Chum Chum is one of the most annoying shows in existence. * Breadwinners has no reason to exist. * Cars 2 is the worst Pixar movie. * Uh-Oh, Canada couldn't have been made if the new neighbors were any other nationality. * Little Yellow Book is a bad episode from modern Spongebob. * Patrick Star has devolved into a complete monster. * Fresh Heir shows that Family Guy is willing to do anything to shock and disgust. * Demolition Doofus proves that Spongebob is a kid's show with attempted murder * Sorry, Wrong Ed is a bad episode from a good cartoon, Ed Edd N Eddy * Teen Titans Go! is a terrible follow-up to the original Teen Titans. * Teen Titans Go! is a terrible stand-alone comedy. Admirables * Courage the Cowardly Dog is an amazing cartoon. * The original Teen Titans is an amazing cartoon. * Samurai Jack is an amazing cartoon. * Deadtime Stories should have been picked up for an actual cartoon. * Gravity Falls is an awesome cartoon. * The Powerpuff Girls is a good cartoon that got away with some creepy shit. * Gregory Horror Show is a very underrated anime. * Sand Castles in the Sand is one of the best episodes from modern Spongebob * Hey Arnold is an amazing cartoon. * Avatar is an amazing cartoon. * Noel is an underrated Christmas classic. * Dave the Barbarian is a very funny cartoon. * Futurama is one of the best cartoons for adults. * Zatch Bell is a very good anime, even if Zatch sounds like Jimmy Neutron. * Nickelodeon's practices are confusing at best. Kay, now pick out the ones where my opinions don't line up with popular consensus. This isn't to say that I just regurgitate popular opinions. I don't, but keep in mind that it's exceedingly rare that only I think something is bad. In fact, I don't think that it's been done yet. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Animated Atrocities Category:Admirable Animation